Don't Forget Your Duty
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: A Knuckles X Shade fic, Shade's and Knuckles' lineages prevent them from being happy... but what is one willing to do for love.
1. Don't Forget Your Duty

Don't Forget Your Duty

The gravel swayed lightly, the small gravel that there was. Sitting on the edge of an island it wouldn't last long. The typical island would have waves grinding away the gravel to sand and possibly inhabitants, however this was no typical island. The wind ripped at the coast of the island in rolling waves and the inhabitants although abundant in wildlife... were remote to one prominent figure. Standing tall against the rain and wind, sentient in being even at ease, was a lone echidna destined to despair.

Knuckles stood atop the altar of The Master Emerald in quiet contemplation. Reflecting on things past was always a good way to escape boredom. First he thought of the time that he first had to restore the emerald, the brilliance and shine of the emerald had never seemed greater. Next he thought of when he himself had shattered it to prevent that bat-girl from putting her hands on it. eh... the bat-girl... he always felt strange around her but recently he had come to ignore her, and she him. That brought him to space colony ark, and from there his thoughts turned to saving the world... and from that he thought of the Nocturnous tribe and her...

He stood up with a deep "hrrmp" in his throat as he tried to brush his thoughts aside. "I don't want to think about her... not now... she makes things so... difficult" he said thinking aloud. He left the alter and headed for the forest. He remembered the time that it had been set ablaze by that accursed Eggman. His mind wandered on in the forest for a while before his thoughts turned back to her. "Shade" he said without meaning too. He continued walking aimlessly thought the forest hoping for his mind to change subjects but it wouldn't. Soon a small twinge started to form in the base of his skull, he had been away from the emerald for too long. Knuckles hurried towards the altar as fast as he could and soon he could see there was a figure standing next to the emerald.

"GET AWAY FROM THE EMERALD" he shouted as he jumped the last steps of the altar. The figure turned startled and stumbled to the ground. Knuckle's fist was less than a hairs-breath away from the figure when he managed to stop himself. "Shade?..." Knuckles said clumsily as he stood over Shade. He quickly retreated before offering a spined hand to her. "Sorry" they both muttered at the same time. "I... I wanted to see you and I figured you would be near the emerald... i'm sorry for intruding... i'll just be going now..." said Shade with her normally high head held low. "What?.. no" said Knuckles in an apologetic tone, "Friends are welcome here anytime." He helped her to her feet and for an awkward moment their hands were linked. Knuckles struggled for something to say but his brain wasn't functioning right. Shade was there in a deep purple dress that highlighted her pinkish-orange fur, her wrist had a dark obsidian bracelet that seemed a bit bulky, and her normal Nocturnous headband was replaced with a red one. He was enchanted yet somewhere in his head he knew he had to say something, but what... anything... c'mon... "What happened to your armor" .. ok yeah.. your an idiot Knuckles he thought to himself. 

"Huh?.. OH! I uh.. I'm rooming with Amy.. it's at her place..." "I like the dress" he said already wanting to hit himself. "thanks I got it from one of those.. uh strip.. malls yeah that thing..." "So... you find the world out there strange too?" he asked after she stumbled with her last statement. "Yeah... Nocturne didn't have some of these things..." Shade said after a while. Silence ensued for a while and the two were both beginning to get nervous, finally it was Shade that ended it. "Do you like the headband? I borrowed it from Amy." "It's nice... you look... good in it." Knuckles responded half dazed.

"Shade... can I ask... why did you come here?" ask Knuckles to stop the silence from resuming. "I... I just..." Shade let out a sigh as she tried a different approach. "All my life it was about helping the tribe and supporting them... now, I've had to fight against them and find myself without another echidna face for company... I guess... I just wanted someone..." Shade finished with a tear forming in her eye. "Shade" said Knuckles as he hesitated not knowing what to do. Acting on impulse he stepped closer and put his arms around her. Shade looked into his eyes and suddenly her legs lost the will stand. Knuckles slowly moved both of them into a sitting position with his arms still cradling her soft face. "I said that only two of you had managed to impress me..." Shade continued, "Sonic was one but before him... it was you..." Shade turned her head to look into Knuckles eyes and his deep purple irises were transfixed and staring back into her's. "Shade I... I can't" Knuckles said as he pushed her off softly. "What... but..." stumbled Shade. "I'm sorry... but I have my duty as guardian of The Master Emerald... and that duty is a duty of my tribe... I may be the last but I can't forget my duty..." said Knuckles coldly but with sadness seeping through his last words.

"I... can.. respect that" said Shade with silent tears running down her face. She moved her hand to her belt and teleported from the island. Knuckles turned and walked slowly back towards the altar. His steps were heavier then the mountains he was compared to but his face ran with more water than the ocean. Shade stood in Tails' workshop, it had been the last place she had used to belt to go to before Angel Island and she hadn't bothered to pick another place. The workshop was dark and without a sound, "Tails must be out..." Shade said aloud. She left the workshop and began to wander around the mystic ruins for a while. She passed a small pool surrounded by ice, a large waterfall, and some ruins. The ruins were echidna in construction and Shade spent a while there, After a while she found a marking she had known for quiet a while. It was the mark of Knuckles tribe... her old enemies. Suddenly she found herself running from the place. "Dammit, why did our tribes have to be so infatuated with hate!" she yelled when she came to stop by a ledge. She stood there crying for several minutes. All her emotions were at war and she couldn't tell what side would win. Without thinking she looked up and before her floated Angel Island. With that one glance the emotional war was settled and Shade stood up with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. Her hand moved to her belt and she disappeared in a flash.

Knuckles sat with his back to the emerald. A ball of red light came from it and swirled around him once before settling next to his shoulder. "Was lord Chaos keeping watch with you?" inquired Tikal. "No... sorry... it must have been raining..." he responded in a detached way. "Knuckles... I know you have been crying..." Tikal would of put her hand on his shoulder but unless Chaos was present she couldn't form her old body. "You have a visitor... make yourself happy, don't think about the emerald just for now" Tikal said as she retreated back into the emerald. Shade came to a stop a short distance in-front of him. "Knuckles... I need you to know something." she said with a faint smile pulling at her lips. He looked up with his eyes still wet and nodded his acknowledgment. "I Shade of Nocturnous, hereby renounce my tribe and it's ways... For you" she said proudly with a moments hesitation before the last part.

"What" said Knuckles dumbstruck. "You're duty calls for you to protect the emerald, and our tribes were enemies forbade from contact... now... i've eliminated both of these problems." Shade explained with her smile spreading as she walked closer. Now in arms reach she pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "But what abou" "I don't care... I want to be with you..." Shade said cutting off his objection. She kissed him again this time adding her tongue and extracted a low growl of pleasure from him. Knuckles couldn't hold himself and lashed back with his own tongue and the two danced for a while in the warm moist cave created in their love. The embraced lasted until they both broke off gasping for air. "I love you Knuckles" Shade said with her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands both grasping at his back and lightly drawing her fingers across his spines. The two of them both looked deep into the others eyes for a moment and a smile spread across their faces; however, a small twinge began to pull at knuckles smile until he had to turn away. "Whats wrong?" Shade asked with fear creeping slowly into her heart. "I wish we could be together but... I don't see how the emerald problem is solved... i'm sor" he was interrupted by another kiss from Shade. When the kiss ended her smile was bigger then ever. She leaned in and rested her frame against his while looking him straight in the eyes. "Your duty is to protect the emerald?" Knuckles nodded in response. "Well then if you're not around wouldn't you be leaving the emerald unprotected?" Knuckles gave a shallow nod. "Well then when you get old and die, nobody would be left?" another shallower nod. "Well then... what you need is a heir for when you are gone to continue guarding the emerald." Knuckles wasn't quiet sure where this was going but he nodded for the fourth time. Shade drew in closer and kissed him lightly, as they separated she whispered so that only he could hear, "Well then it would be irresponsible of you to not leave a heir... I can fix that though." A wave of realization hit Knuckles and his lips formed a small o shape. "Don't forget your duty" Shade said as she went for another kiss. "Never" he whispered before their lips locked.

The night concluded with a certain spirit watching with a smile from within The Master Emerald, two echidnas under the covers of darkness and cotton attended to their "Duty", and Knuckles' image of The Master Emerald after being restored to its' magnificence was replaced with that of a pinkish-orange goddess.

Good night, live life, and don't forget your duty.

---One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	2. Something More Precious

Something More Precious

Knuckles woke from a deep sleep as the dawns light cast a silhouette from a tree through the window. He yawned sleepily then stretched as he sat there. His arms pulled at the muscles holding them and went about working the kinks out as he stretched. Then when his stretch was done he let them fall slowly to his side... but one fell on something other than his side. A rather startled Knuckles turned and looked at what his hand was resting on. It was something rather large wrapped up among his sheets. He cautiously pulled back the sheets until a pinkish-orange dread-lock covered in spines appeared. His brain still dulled from having just woke up was uncertain what this meant until he pulled the sheet farther down revealing a full set of dread-lock like spines. Just as he was contemplating this odd discovery Shade rolled over in her sleep coming to rest facing Knuckles. "Shade?" breathed Knuckles lightly still confused. Then it hit him, a wall of emotion and memories from the night prior rushed into his skull as his brain began to whirl. "Shade" he repeated with a soft caring smile spreading over his face.

He laid back down among the crumpled sheets and still sleeping Shade. A small voice sounded in his head telling him he should get back to the emerald but he just ignored it. The small voice began to get louder and louder with each second, again and again it assailed his mind and it would have won if not for the actions of a certain echidna. Shade moved in her sleep again but this time her arm came to rest on his. Knuckles was going to just lay there but now with his brain working he began to get an idea. He left the bed silently and went first to an old closet, where he rummaged around for a while, and then finding the desired objects set them delicately on the dresser. Off then he went, to the kitchen. Knuckles grabbed several things from a small pantry and then brought them outside to a small stove. He loaded in a few small twigs atop some already placed logs and grabbed up two rocks, one in each hand. He quickly brought the two rocks together in a powerful hit that sent several sparks raining down upon the wood. The sparks mainly fizzled but one caught and soon a roaring flame was going. He finished setting up the things to cook and checked quickly on Shade before tending to the wonderful breakfast he had planned.

Shade woke with a very big smile and a noiseless yawn. She hopped out of bed and reached for the desk with her things... it wasn't there. Shade looked around and realized she wasn't at Amy's. "What? How did I get here?" she asked herself aloud. Then with another examination of the room she saw some carvings, it was the symbol of her old enemy's tribe, the tribe Knuckles belonged to. Then a wave of realization passed over her with the mouthing of his name, "Knuckles" she said in the softest whisper she could. The events of last night were laid bare to her with a sense of overwhelming feelings driving it into her skull. "Knuckles" she said again. Shade glanced around the room until something caught her eye, it was a rather odd yet familiar dress. It was echidna in making but definitely not Nocturnous. "This must be from his tribe..." she thought aloud. Shade put it on with it fitting only a bit loosely. The dress was long with various greens and oranges overlaying on a white background. It was comprised of two main pieces with a long drape for the lower section that covered most everything down to her calf except for the left side which was left open for movement. The other piece was a simple top that rapped over her shoulders but had a cutaway in back. She still had her Nocturnous belt in case of emergency but that was more of habit by now.

She ventured outside to find Knuckles working at a stove. Sneaking up on the red echidna, Shade was about to pounce when the wind picked up and small hidden ornaments on her dress swayed with the wind giving off small noises. "Shade... I'm glad your up. Breakfast will be in a minute." said Knuckles casually as if nothing was happening. Shade abandoned her now ruined surprise attack and walked over to join him at the stove. "I thought you would be at the altar protecting your emerald by now" Shade said as she moved in for a quick kiss. Knuckles caught her however and deepened the kiss. "I would have been, but I decided to stay and guard something more precious." said the echidna slyly. "Thank you for the dress... I can't remember the last time I didn't have to include armor in a morning attire." Shade said with a slight blush. Knuckles finished the cooking and sat down with Shade to enjoy the morning meal only to see her wrapping her's up in a cloth. "Um... Shade?" Knuckles began unsure. "If i'm going to be here I won't let you lose that emerald of yours for me, I gave up my tribe to be with you on your duty, now c'mon already" Shade said while grabbing Knuckles by the arm. "A woman after my own heart..." thought Knuckles briefly while wrapping his food in a similar manner.

Shade was already a ways ahead of him but as she walked she seemed to broadcast something. The forest seemed brighter, the stones smoother, and the air fresher... Before this would have puzzled Knuckles but as he followed her he began to realize that the changes in the island he saw weren't in the island itself, but the way he saw things now that he was in love. Knuckles had been thinking about this revelation for a moment when he looked ahead to see Shade wasn't in sight. Knuckles ran forward dropping his food as he called out to her, "SHADE!" He was halfway to the altar when he heard a twig snap. Spinning mid run and dropping to all fours to slow himself faster he lunged at the place the noise came from. Knuckles was mid-air when he saw he was headed for a clearing, a small clearing, nothing in it at all. He landed in a confused huff before he was tackled to the ground. Shade sat atop of him with a smile on her lips. "Sha" was all Knuckles managed to say before she cut him off by meeting his lips with hers. The two embraced deeply in the bushes with Knuckles griping at Shades back through the cutaway in her dress. Shade pulled hungrily at the back of his head eager to deepen their kiss as much she could. Soon the two were out of air and separated for this necessity. Knuckles was about to resume the embrace when Shade stood up and grabbed her breakfast "C'mon or there might not be an emerald when we get there." Knuckles stood up dazed as he watched her move on back towards the altar. "I've definitely found something more precious" he said as he doubled his pace to keep up.

Good night, live life, and find something precious

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	3. I Missed The Moon

I missed the moon

Shade was lying atop the stairs of the altar when Knuckles got there. "That bat girl asked if she could borrow the emerald so it will be back in a few weeks" she said enticing a small cringe from him. "ha ha, the island would be falling already if the emerald had been moved." "Does that really happen every time?" Shade asked thinking back to when Ix had stolen the emerald and the island had in fact fallen afterwords. "Yeah, without the emerald's power this island just becomes another piece of rock" He answered as he reached the top of the steps. Shade did a backwards somersault and got to her feet. Her dress however got caught under her foot causing her to lose her balance and begin to fall. Knuckles quickly grabbed her in a swift motion before setting her back on her feet. "Sorry, I guess..." Shade spoke as Knuckles face loomed closer. "That I'm just" Knuckles was even closer now as she said this. "not used to..." Shade's voice faded away as the two embraced passionately, their lips conveying a warmth more comforting then most would imagine. "You didn't get a chance to wear a dress on Nocturne did you?" Asked Knuckles when the two broke for air. Shade nodded in reply with a smile on her face. She rested her head against the crescent moon on his chest.

The two echidna stood guard by the emerald for many hours of the day. Shade was finding pleasure in the simple things and slow ways of non-military life while Knuckles was enjoying the company of another. When Knuckles was about to take his normal nap atop the altar however, he was stumped as to what to do. Shade seemed wide awake and more than interested enough to stay that way for quiet some time. He however was so used to this routine that he was having a hard time not laying down. Finally he gave in and laid down with his head against the emerald like always. "Hey there, don't tell me you're still tired from last night." Shade said as she looked down at him with a small smile. "I'm not tired at all, I'm just going to sit back and relax while I listen to the soft sounds of the island." he said with a small yawn dispelling the apparent lie. Shade just shook her head and let Knuckles doze off. She stood for a while longer looking out at all the surroundings. Then the sound of what Knuckles had said began to enchant her. "I'll give it a shot, even if he was just kidding..." she assured herself as she laid down next Knuckles. Shade closed her eyes lazily and began to listen to the wind blowing slowly across the island, the leave rustling in the breeze, the animals that inhabited the island searching for a meal or something else, and the slow breathing of his. She turned and scooted closer to Knuckles until she put her arm around him. Just for a minute she thought herself.

Shade had her hand on his chest as it heaved up and down slowly. She began to doze off and she moved closer until she could rest her head on his chest. The soft quills of his against her thick dread-spines. Shade looked sleepily at the white crescent on his chest and was about to doze off when she heard a rather odd noise. It was low and deep, and it emanated from what appeared to be Knuckles. Shade lifted her head only to have the laughing Knuckles grab her and pull her into a deep kiss. "Fell for it" he said after the embrace ended. Shade punched him lightly but soon found herself once again on his lips. Knuckles sat up while holding Shade close, her body heat radiating off her quills made him feel more comfortable than ever. The two laid there for a while, just enjoying the soft breeze that played around them and the warm touch of the other. Eventually it was Shade who got up. She stretched her arms high over her head before looking back down at Knuckles. "Aren't you going to get up?" She said casting him a smile. "Nope, I'm going to sit right here and enjoy it." "Enjoy what?" Asked Shade mildly confused. "The taste of you on my lips" Knuckles said slyly while pulling Shade down on top of him. "Well then, let me give you another helping."

The day grew late and eventually it ended with the rising of a white crescent. "Are we going to head back soon?" asked Shade as the glow of the Master Emerald illuminated the altar. "Most of the time I stay out here night and day but we could always head back if you wanted" Knuckles answered while starting to get up. "Hmm" was all that Shade said. "you head on in I have an idea" She said after a moments thought. "Oh no, i'll be right here, just wake me if you need me" Knuckles said before lying back down again. Shade waited for him to be gently dozing before a quick teleport to Tails' workshop. She went up to the door and knocked lightly but there wasn't an answer. A minute later she Heard a rather large bang from somewhere in the house and she used her belt to teleport inside. She raced towards a smoking door and kicked it down. "I wish I had my helmet" she said to herself before charging in. Shade ran towards a smoking chamber and she ripped open the door to find a fire going. She was about to try and close the chamber again when a figure grabbed her from behind. Shade whipped around to find a figure in a fire suit. He pulled out a small gun and fired it at the flame before Shade could react. The fire died and Tails began to take off the fire suit.

Shade teleported back to Angel Island with a large box of things from Tails. "I hope his next experiment goes better" She thought as the fire popped into her mind. Shade walked up the steps of the altar and was satisfied to see that Knuckles was still silently dozing. "Alright, time to get to work" She mused to herself as she began unpacking the goodies from Tails'. Laser alarms, a couple traps, a wireless InterCom., and a small dish designed to capture ambient energy. Shade spent several minutes setting everything up, and bashing her foot with a certain dish in the process, before sighing contently to herself. Shade looked at her work and ran off a list of the components and their duty. "Lets see... A full array of laser alarms that can be told do ignore the residents but be alert of anything else, a series of of smart traps that were deployed in the ten best hiding places around the altar, the alarms for all of these were all set to the InterCom. That had two wireless receivers and a home hub that Shade had dropped off at Knuckles', and the small dish was set up to capture the ambient energy released from the Master Emerald to keep everything charged no matter the time. Shade walked over to Knuckles slowly and then laid down with him.

Shade rested her head on Knuckles' chest and was about to fall asleep. "So then" said Knuckles causing Shade to jump. "Did you finish setting up your system?" he continued while opening his eyes. "You were awake? The whole time?" "well, no, I woke up when you bashed your foot with that dish thing" Knuckles said with a small smile on his face. Shade rubbed the sore spot on her foot while muttering "I'm used to having my boots." "You should have been more careful when you were putting that thing up" "yeah yeah I know, but at least now everything is fine" "I wasn't talking about the mechanical stuff, you're wearing a dress and its quiet breezy at night, especially with the open end." Shade blushed when she realized what Knuckles was saying. She turned away with her face starting to turn as red as his. "I always wondered, if under that armor, you were beautiful, I was right" Knuckles said as he pulled her closer. Shade turned back to him and stared into the violet irises that she had already fallen in love with. She nuzzled against his chest and did her best to leave no more room between them. Knuckles then raised his hand and tipped her head back while supporting Shade's back with his other arm. "I always thought it would be weird, to miss something I never had, but now that I have someone to love, I see how much I was missing" Knuckles said before pulling Shade into a deep kiss. Passion flared with the dancing of tongues, hands gripping and pulling at each other, hearts beating faster with every moment that their lips relished in the taste of each others'. They broke for air and Shade rested her head on his chest while she panted heavily. Shade saw what lay before her and she released a little chuckle. "What was that for?" asked Knuckles curious as to what was so funny. "When I was on Nocturne, I had a similar feeling, that all that time would go by and if we never made it back, that I wouldn't be able to see the brilliant moon I remembered." Shade said as she resumed nuzzling his chest. "I don't see whats so funny though" said Knuckles still confused. "Well whats funny is that now, as long as I'm with you, I will get to see the moon every night" Shade said as she traced the crescent shape on his body. Knuckles, finally understanding, picked Shade up and started to slowly descend from the altar all the while relishing in the taste of Shade's lips. In the back of her head, as the lovers embrace deepened, a voice seemed to say as if from nowhere, "I missed the moon."

Good night, live life, and think of what you miss.

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	4. Harmony Of Bells

Harmony of Bells

Knuckles woke with a small yawn. Sitting up with small effort he looked to his side to find the bed empty. "Shade?" he called as his head swiveled to take in the whole room. Knuckles got out of bed and rushed to look outside. He rushed out the door only to backpedal as something caught his eye. It was a small chip attached to the door. "A video chip" he said remembering it from one of Tails' lectures. "It must be from Shade... but how do I open it... ARGH huh?" Knuckles was about to get angry when he noticed a small note on the back. Following the instructions he opened the small video chip, "Finally something easy with tech..." The video chip whirled to life and began to play it's message showing Shade "Knuckles, I'm fine. I've gone to Amy's to pick up my stuff. I'll be back tonight, don't wait up Knux" Knuckles scratched his head before grabbing some food and heading out the door, "Another day of guardian duty..."

Shade was standing outside of Amy's apartment. She knocked at the door lightly and stood back. "I'm glad I didn't forget to wear undergarments today... although I might 'forget' them again if Knuckles is good..." Shade thought mischievously. "Whoa hold on there Shade, you've had him for less than three days, just cause there wasn't room for romance on Nocturne doesn't mean it all should flood out now" pipped up her common sense from the back row. Shade curse her own lovestruck thoughts and turned to the situation at hand, getting her things. She knocked again this time with some force and it wasn't long until the door was opened. Shade stood their startled for a moment before her wits came back to her, "Hello Sonic" "Oh, hey there Shade" Sonic replied before squeezing past her and into the hall. "Well, gotta run" Sonic said before he was gone in a flash. Shade stepped into Amy's shutting the door behind her. "Amy" Shade called as she found the light rose hedgehog.

"Shade! Where have you been?" asked Amy before hugging her. Shade made a mental cringe at the hug before answering "I uh, went to see if Tails could fix my Nocturnous belt." Amy released Shade from the hug before giving her a quizzical look, "What's wrong Shade?... Oh the hug, sorry" Amy said before taking into consideration what Shade had said. "No it's ok Amy, it's just the whole military upbringing, hugs weren't exactly a part of combat training." Shade said trying to shrug it off. "So... where did you go after Tails', I doubt you stayed there for a few days." "Um... I popped up by Angel Island to talk with Knuckles for a bit" "Hmm... and after that?" "There... wasn't exactly an after that..." Amy's jaw dropped when she heard this. "You were with Knuckles for the past two days?" Amy's expression changed instantly "Keeping the guardian a little company?" Shade blushed a little at Amy's remark. "Amy, it wasn't like that..." "Oh come on Shade, you said you were impressed with him, it's plain as day you two liked each other." "I, alright yes" "Yes what?" "Yes to everything" Amy's jaw dropped for the second time. "Anyway, i'm here to pick up my things... i'm sort of going to be staying at Angel Island for a bit" Shade said while Amy was still speechless.

"So Shade, how fast are you and Knuckles moving with this" asked Amy after regaining her wits. Shade thought for a moment before answering "Well... its moving a bit faster than customary for my people but then again being exiled means it doesn't really matter. At any rate I doubt he would be getting a set of bells anytime soon. Thought if he got some I wouldn't be... Amy, why are you looking at me like that?" Amy was sitting with a rather confused look on her face. "Um... Shade what do you mean by a set of bells?" Amy asked with her continued look of confusion. "For the ceremony" said Shade. Amy was still staring, "The ceremony of bells..." Amy was just as dumbfounded as ever, "Where we are joined together" Amy's eyes lit up at this. "OH it's like a wedding!" "A what?" Now it was Shades turn to be dumbfounded. "How do you not know what a wedding is?" Shade was still confused but answered, "Amy, I've been on Nocturne for over 4000 years of your time, I'm not exactly up to date on your time's customs." Amy nodded before giving a hasty apology, "Ok, a wedding is the way that two people get married, when they are married that means that they are husband and wife and are now a family." Now Shade nodded. "Oh I see... then I guess it would be a wedding by the way you described it" Amy said before a moments pause. Shade caught this and asked "Amy? You were about to ask something?" "Oh what, oh... I was wondering just what do bells have to do with the ceremony?"

Shade and Amy moved to the kitchen and Amy set on some water for tea before the conversation continued. "The term bells is a bit misleading, in actuality it is a set of metal rings adorned with small metallic dangles" Shade said while rummaging around in a bag of hers for something. "The dangles catch the wind and strike against the rings to create the sound of bells from whence they get their names." Shade pulled out a small wrist communicator and computer from her bag. "Here is an image" she said while bringing a 3-D model up as a hologram. Amy was about to ask the significance of the bells when the teapot started to whistle loudly. Amy sat down while handing Shade a cup of the tea. Shade took a sip of the tea and Amy took the opportunity to ask her question. "So what are the bells for?" Shade set down her tea before answering, "The bells come in sets of two, traditionally the suitor would bring the woman one of these bells if they had been courting successfully. If the bells are accepted then the date for the ceremony is all that is left to be decided." Amy seemed to be holding back a ocean by the end of Shade's explanation. "So the bells are like a wedding gift!" said Amy with visions of her in a dress with Sonic waiting in a tuxedo running through her head. "Um... I guess, anyway it wouldn't be after the ceremony that they could wear the bells." "Wear? You mean like a wedding ring?! Oh thats even better!"

"Uh, Amy? Sorry but, what's a wedding ring?" Shade asked with genuine confusion. "Oh its a ring that a groom gets a bride to signify their marriage, at the wedding the ceremony isn't complete until the husband and wife place the wedding rings on each other's hand." said Amy with another Sonic daydream flashing before her. "Hmm... it is similar with the bells, but they go on our spines, they normally go on the front right spine and are layered downward." Shade emphasized by pointing to her dread-spines. "So then Shade, do you think Knuckles will ever get you bells?" asked Amy thinking of wedding preparations. "Amy like I said, I doubt that will happen soon, although I wouldn't rule it out." Said Shade with a bit of mischief in her voice. "So do you have anything big planned to make him fall for you?" "Well not really but i'm sure the hardest part is past" "Hmm? What do you mean?" "The other night he told me he loved me, several times. Right now i'm happy were together, if he offers me bells someday I won't say no but I don't want to seem desperate." "Already having him show his feelings, come on there has to be something you have planned..." "Honestly... I don't have a clue what to do. Ask me to organize troops or go to war and I'm there but when it comes to love... I don't have a clue." "Well Shade, just think about the most romantic thing you can, then make it come true." Amy said trying to help. Shade set down her tea she was drinking and suddenly bolted for the door with her things in hand. "Shade wait! Where are you going?" "The harmony of bells" she said. "What?" "The most romantic thing I can think of, the harmony of bells" Shade said as she disappeared from sight with the help of her belt.

Good night, live life, and listen for the harmony of bells.

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	5. Something Romantic

Something Romantic

Knuckles was returning from the altar at the end of another day. "I wonder if Shade is back yet" Knuckles thought aloud as he walked. His feet softly crunched the gravel below as he came down the path. There was a rather large bang and in a minute there was a plume of smoke rising from the the forest. Knuckles broke into a run. He jumped from the ground into a tree. Gliding from tree to tree he was getting closer to the site of the smoke. "Eggman..." Knuckles breathed as he continued on his way. He dropped from the trees when the canopy became to thick and broke into a dash. Knuckles could tell the smoke was on the other side of a line of trees so he took a running jump before punching the tree in half. Landing on the other side of the tree he looked up to see the enemy that was there... but nobody was there. Taking a second look around he realized where he was, he was home. Knuckles had lost his sense of direction in his rush to get there only to find that his outdoor stove was aflame and the source of the smoke. "What?" was all that Knuckles could say as he stood there totally confused. Shade stumbled out with a grenade in hand. "Wait!" shouted Knuckles as he saw her start to throw the grenade. Too late, they both got to watch the grenade collide with the stove and then a small explosion sending both grenade and target in every possible direction and in as many pieces as possible. "Shade... There was a bucket of water in the kitchen"

Small rocks showered down upon the two echidnas as they both stood there in total shock. The soft thuds echoed in a cool darkening air. A piece of the shrapnel hit Knuckles after a minute and brought him out of his shock. "There was a bucket of water in the kitchen..." he repeated while taking a step towards the crater where the stove had once stood. "I, The, the stove caught on fire and you didn't have an extinguisher, I didn't want it spreading to the trees, and I panicked and well..." Shade stumbled before hanging her head in defeat. Knuckles turned and walked slowly to her, "You can warp dimensions, steal a floating island, and unite different races to overthrow your own leader, yet a simple stove has you calling in explosives?" Knuckles began to laugh. Shade blushed a little, "The concussive wave from the grenade caused the fire to lose oxygen and because of this die..." Knuckles had Shade at arms length. "Hey" he started while tipping up her lowered head. "It's alright, Really its... alright..." his speech slowed while he looked into her eyes. He leaned forward and so did she as the ex-stove continued to fall. Just before their lips were going to touch a large object collided with Knuckles' head. "Ouch... what was that?" he said as he reached up to grab what had hit him. Knuckles pulled down his hand and in it was a rather black looking hunk of meat, "That" Shade began before bursting into laughter. "Huh, what, whats so funny?" He said hoisting the hunk before throwing it off into the woods. "Its, The," Shade was having trouble breathing due to the laughing, "The, Steak." Shade finished before bursting into laughter again. Knuckles joined her in laughter for a moment before stopping dead in his tracks, "What steak?"

"What steak?" Knuckles repeated as Shade stopped her laughter. "The steak I was making for a dinner" "were you that hungry?" "Not for me Knucklehead" Shade replied while leaning in to resume the kiss from earlier. "Wha" Knuckles started to say but he dragged off before entering Shade's embrace. The two moved while their embrace was still holding fast. They headed inside the stone abode that was cut from the mountain and made for the soft inviting bed. Both pairs of lips grappled for dominance while tongues lashed at one another. Shade broke the embrace leaving Knuckles panting. Shade held a finger to her lips while walking out of the room. Knuckles was about to get up when Shade popped her head back and cast him a look till he sat down. Running to the bathroom she began to remove her red shirt, black pants, and red headband while switching into the dress Knuckles had given her. Shade slipped back into the room catching Knuckles' eye before the lights were killed with the blowing out of a candle. Knuckles turned his head as he felt pressure on the bed and was met with Shade's lips. Knuckles was on his back with his arms pulling Shade closer from above him. "Shade, I, have something to..." Knuckles started but faltered. "Go on Knuckles" Shade said while nuzzling closer to him, her heart catching high in her chest. "I... I know this is sudden but uh... I want you to have... uh..." Knuckles continued to stumble before giving up with a sigh. Reaching blindly in the dark he rummaged around for a while before grabbing something with a small "Aha." Knuckles reached now for another thing and in a moment a soft light filled the room. Shade gazed at what Knuckles had in his hands. It was a long box adorned with spectacular wooden carvings and gold leaf. Knuckles pulled lightly at the lid and it slid away slowly as Shade's breath caught. Metallic rings were adorned with a light inlaying of silver and gold. Every other ring was connected with a bracer of metal that would incase all inside. Shade looked up into his deep purple eyes, "Shade, I know it is sudden but i've never felt this way before and, and, Shade would you accept these bells?" Shade pulled Knuckles into a deep kiss, tongues danced with each other while enticing their partner to advance. The two felt the heat of the others body, the warmth that radiated from them, and the calming loving feeling caused by it. When the kiss was finally broken both echidnas were laying there panting.

"So" Knuckles started breaking for a pant, "Does that mean" another pant "That you accept?" Shade launched herself at him again. She pulled at his head trying to deepen their embrace, her hands playing through his quills. Shade released Knuckles for a moment as they gasped for air, Shade was going to resume the embrace when she felt Knuckles move in a kiss her collar bone. She gasped loudly before relishing in the touch. "Does that mean yes" Knuckles asked as Shade panted. "Yes" Shade replied before pulling herself closer to Knuckles. "So then Knuckles, I guess this means we will be... uh, what was it, married?" Knuckles nodded and kissed her lightly. Shade was about to return the kiss when she started to laugh, the laughing started in her head and moved slowly to her lips. The laughter sprang forth and raked its claws through her entire body. Knuckles looked at Shade in a concerned fashion. Shade caught this look and struggled to regain her composure. "What was all that about" Knuckles asked when Shade had finally stopped laughing. Shade shook her head for a moment before answering, "You asked about the steak earlier, and I was just laughing at that." Knuckles was utterly confused and Shade once again caught this, "The steak was going to be part of a special dinner, as something romantic, just a small idea I had." "Um, and that relates to now how?" "Well, I guess you had a better idea for something romantic" Shade said while reaching into the box to put on the bells. Knuckles helped her with them and when the two were done Shade had the bells on her right-foremost spine. Shade was still for a moment before pouncing on Knuckles, the bells jingling lightly. "Well then Knux, we will be a family, and a family has things to do, so now, for your people and your family, don't forget your duty."

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed reading, it may be my first KnuclesXShade but i'm proud of it... and now for the finishing touch...

Good night, live life, and do something romantic.

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


End file.
